Song Of Vengeance
by Raven Firestorm
Summary: As the Crystal kingdom begins to entrap those who crave freedom,can The Hero of Time and Syrio Toadstool band together and free everyone? As tentative alliances are made, and people return from the dead, can the heroes band together and save the Kingdoms? RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATH, SWEARING AND MATURE THEMES .SEQUEL TO BEAUTY AND THE BEAST
1. Prologue

**_A.N._ _So things will be done a little differently than from before. Because there are now so many characters, we will have multiple scene switches. It's sort of like how Game of Thrones does things, except George R.R. Martin is a literary genius, and I'm just a fanfiction writer.  
As before, I give you the three Rs:  
Read  
Review  
Request songs be put onto the Soundtrack._**

**Ruto**  
Two years later, Hyrule.  
The entire countryside was in a grumpy sort of mood lately. It had been raining pretty hard throughout the entire kingdom.  
The Zora were the only ones not complaining. After all, Should there be a flood, that only meant more room for them to swim.  
Of course , being long-time allies to the Hylian Royal Family, they would never voice these thoughts aloud.  
As Princess Ruto stared out into the pouring rain, she prayed that her Hero Of Time would come to visit.  
Since she had left the Sacred Realm, he had not come to visit her once.  
There were troubling rumors about the Crystal Kingdom rising up again. Rumors that the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland had been captured by the Crystal Kingdom had also surfaced, which worried Ruto greatly.  
If Peach and Daisy could be taken down so easily, then Zelda was in danger.  
She had to get to Zelda before these Crystal Monsters took her too.  
With a deep breath, she dove into the icy waters and began to swim for Castle Town.  
-

**Syrio**  
"HYAAHHH!YAAAAHHH!" Link yelled as he charged at his sparring partner.  
Syrio Toadstool sidestepped and avoided the attack and Link slid on the slippery wet grass and landed on the ground.

"You need to stop screaming before you attack." He commented. "It gives you away. If you do that every time you swing your sword, I'm surprised you defeated Ganondorf."

Link let out an angry noise as he got to his feet.  
He didn't need a lecture from HIM of all people. Especially about his fighting choices.

Syrio wagged his finger.  
''Anger breeds mistakes. Mistakes breed bad sword fighting. Bad sword fighting breeds a sword to the throat." He intoned seriously. "Remember that. The Sacred Realm's barriers grow weak. Ganondorf will be escaping any day now."  
Link clenched his fist. As much as he hated to admit it, Syrio was right.  
Ruto had left the Sacred realm. With one Sage gone, the Sacred Realm was not going to hold Ganondorf for very long. He was surprised he hadn't gotten out yet.

"If..he gets out." Link sheathed his sword. "I'll kill him. After all he did to Hyrule, he doesn't deserve life."  
It was a rather harsh way to think, but it was GANONDORF after all. He deserved no pity for the atrocities he had committed.  
Syrio clenched his fist as he sheathed his sword.  
" There are people worse than him." He snapped. "People like the ones who killed my God daughter. Who lulled her into a false sense of security before they threw her to her death. When they come here and try to replace your Queen with one of their generals, you may be happy to have someone like him fighting on the same side as you."  
It had been two years and even now, he still had nightmares of that night.  
In his nightmares, he saw his beloved Niece assuring him that she would be fine. That she would come home safely with her family.  
It had never happened. B.J. had found him on the High Road and told him of his God daughter's death.

Link patted his shoulder hesitantly.  
"We all wept when Princess Raven died. She was a kind hearted soul. Kind enough to change Bowser's way of thinking." He hesitated. "I had hoped to be able to meet her one day to test my sword against hers. It never happened. If Ganondorf is released from the Sacred Realm, I'll send him back without a head."

"Let's get out of the rain.'' Syrio muttered.

As so, Link led him to his Cottage near the Lake. He had been here since Ganondorf had been defeated. The Kokori wouldn't accept him in their village anymore. He was pretty sure it was because he didn't look like himself.  
"Would you like some tea?" Link offered, filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove.

Syrio nodded solemnly.  
"I need to get an Audience with your Queen. Can you help?"  
"Of course.'' Link commented. "She trusts me with her life.. Syrio? Might I ask you something?"  
Syrio looked up.  
"Yes?"

"Who's your squire?" He gestured to the boy who was unloading Syrio's gear outside in the rain.

"His name is Veren." Syrio called out for the boy to come inside. As the boy shuffled inside, Link could see heavy scarring on his face.

"What happened to this squire to warrant such heavy scars?"  
Syrio looked a bit ashamed.  
"When we got here, we accidentally angered one of the Garudos that still believed in Ganondorf's cause. They attacked us. We barely escaped with our lives."

-  
**Zelda**  
Zelda was entertaining a few guests in her Solar when a giant tremor rocked through her palace.  
As she peered out the window, her face went white as a sheet.  
There was a rather large airship flying towards them, bearing the flag of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
She turned to her guests.  
"Please take shelter in the Temple of Time." She requested. "My guards will show you the way there."  
As the Guards escorted them, Impa entered the room.  
"Impa." Zelda said relieved. "Please help the guards get everyone into the Temple of Time."  
Impa turned and began sprinting after the guard.  
Another explosion began to rock the Palace.  
As a rather large chunk of Ceiling fell towards Zelda, she felt herself being picked up.  
As her Solar crumbled, she found herself out in the garden.  
"How on Earth-" She began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Princess Zelda."  
Eyes widening, she looked up, praying it was not who she thought it was.  
Luck was not on her side, however, as Ganondorf stared back down at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
In an instant, Zelda smacked his hand away and backed up.  
"How? Why? How are you-"  
Ganondorf chuckled.  
"The seal was broken when one sage left. I return to see you in the middle of a battle. Did the Sheikah not teach you to defend yourself?"  
Zelda's eyes hardened.  
"Temporary truce then?"  
Ganondorf held out his hand.  
"For now."  
Zelda took a deep breath and shook his hand. Then with a toss of a Deku nut, She transformed into Sheik.  
"Let's take these fools down."

**Thalia**

A small group of armed warriors moved through the shadows of the Mushroom Kingdom's Capital, Aurora Capitolis.  
They were led by a woman in red armor. Her bright red hair was twisted into a tight braid and her eyes were violet and stern.  
As they moved through the city, Toads not turned into Crystal Clones watched in admiration.  
It had been years since The King's youngest sister had been seen. Shortly after the six Kingdoms had banded together to banish the Crystal kingdom, she had disappeared without a trace.  
Now she had returned to take back her brother's kingdom from the ones she had fought so hard against during the Crystal wars.  
Instead of marching right to the castle, she took a detour to Peach's personal assistant's house.  
She knocked.  
"Toad." She called.  
A bleary eyed Toad answered the door.  
"Thalia? Jeez, it's been forever. What do you want?" He asked sleepily, not comprehending what was happening.  
Thalia raised an eyebrow.  
"I need access to your secret entrance to the Castle. We're going to lay siege to it and take it back by force.''  
Toad rubbed his eyes.  
"Is that really you Thalia?" He asked, a bit nervously. If this was a fake, he could end up getting killed.  
Thalia held out her hand. On the hand was engraved a Mushroom with the Triforce upon its face.  
The sign of the Rebels.  
Toad immediately opened his door the rest of the way.  
"Come on in."


	2. Ch 1

Ch 1  
_**Toad  
**_ He led the army into his home. As the army slightly relaxed, he offered to put on some tea for them before they headed off.  
Thalia gratefully agreed, and the group settled in, relaxing completely.  
Toad put on the kettle and sat down in his armchair.  
"So. Where the hell have you been, Thalia? The king was worried sick."  
Thalia was rubbing dirt off her sword with a cloth.  
"I was in Hyrule, in the Lost Woods." She said honestly. "I needed some time to figure out what I was going to do with my life. I..I didn't expect it to take this long, to be honest.''  
Toad smiled as he handed out the tea, along with milk and creamer and sugar.  
The soldiers gratefully took the tea and began gulping it down. It had been a hard ride from Hyrule and they were exhausted.  
Toad let them rest for the night and he and Thalia talked in a low voice for the rest of the night.  
"Most of the people in the castle now are Crystal Clones. You need to be careful.'' Toad cautioned. ''The fake Peach still employs me as her P.A. , so I do not have to worry about getting replaced."  
Thalia sipped at her tea, then she spoke.  
"Tell me about my niece, Raven. I was told that she was dead."  
Toad set down his tea and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" She was…an interesting princess, to be sure. She was a bit like you at that age. Adventurous. Sword fighting. But where you were into the Skydiving and things, she was more into Bungee jumping. Morton Sr…He injected her with Parakoopa and Koopa D.N.A. She had big white wings. I think you would have liked her."  
Thalia chuckled softly.  
"I heard she captured the heart of the King of Darkland. She must have been very interesting to capture Bowser's heart."

Toad chuckled too.  
" Peach wasn't very happy about it. But then again, it might have been the Crystal Clone. We aren't sure when Peach was switched.''  
He sipped his tea .  
When the sun rose and the group broke their fast,he pulled a book from his bookshelf.  
It caused the entire bookshelf to swing open, revealing a secret passage.  
Toad began to lead them through the passage.  
Dripping water could be heard from all around them. Large Stalactites hung from the ceiling.  
The floor was covered in a green stone which shone brightly, lighting the way through the Cave like passage.  
''You'll be coming out in the kitchen.'' Toad cautioned. " I think Toadette is still working there. Either way, you should be careful."  
Toadette had been very careful not to anger the Crystal Peach, therefore had not been replaced.  
When they reached the end of the passage, Toad pressed against a rock and the entire wall swung out.

"Stay safe, Thalia." Toad nodded to the woman before heading back to his home to seal up the other side.  
"Stay safe, my friend.'' Thalia called back to him.

_**Bowser.  
**_It had been two very long years since his lady love had been confirmed dead.  
Each member of the Koopa Royal Family had dealt with it in their own way.  
Alorn, the Apprentice Magi under the tutelage of Kammy and Kamek, was throwing himself into his work. Night after night, strange noises could be heard from his workplace, but No one was brave enough to go take a look.  
Hammering could be heard day and night from Morton Jr.'s room as he banged away on weapons and other things at his forge. With the rate he was spewing out weapons, it seemed like he was preparing for a war.  
Late at night, the clacking of Wendy's heels could be heard all throughout the castle. She claimed that walking helped her forget.  
Larry and Lemmy had thrown themselves into inventing. The things they were inventing, however, looked rather lethal looking.  
Roy and Iggy had been training with various weapons, rather harshly , for the last five months.  
By night, however, Roy was pouring himself into books about the Crystal Kingdom.  
Surprisingly enough, B.J. had asked, rather shyly, if his brothers might teach him how to wield a sword.  
The two had agreed, and now the three spent every afternoon sword training with their little brother.

Bowser was sitting on his throne, staring out the window. He had been like this since he had heard Raven died.  
Finally, someone had loved him and just like that she had been taken from him.  
Alorn calmly approached him. Today, the Apprentice was wearing a blue cloak whose hood covered his eyes.  
"Lord Bowser?" He called out nervously. "You have a guest."

Bowser glanced up from the window.  
"Hmm?"

He moved aside as a member of his royal guard strode up to the steps leading up to Bowser's throne.  
The Guard Bowed.  
"Sir, troubling reports from the Seven Kingdoms."

Bowser straightened in his seat. He may be grieving, but he still had his kingdom to think about. At times like these, he needed to be their Pillar of Strength to lean on.

"Go on Garrison."

He glanced down at his clip board.

"Ganondorf is saved Zelda from an attack by the Crystal Kingdom. " He read from the clip board. "He could be a powerful ally in this fight''

Bowser's eyes widened.  
It was true, Ganondorf had been helpful in the past.

"There's been an uprising in The Mushroom Kingdom..Thalia Toadstool has been seen leading an army. Toad told us, and he's never been wrong before. Also, there's been uprisings in Sarasaland too. The Crystal people…Have responded to the uprising in Sarasaland…" He swallowed hard. "By hanging all of the non-Crystal people from the city gates. By the neck."

Bowser looked like he was going to be sick.

"We have pictures if you'd like to see."  
He held out a small booklet.  
"Daisy sent this to all the Kingdoms. As a warning."

Bowser took the booklet and flipped it open.  
What he saw almost made him retch.  
Men women and children were all hung from the walls. Most of them looked like they had been beaten beforehand.  
"This is ..Disgusting.'' He spat.

"It gets worse sir." Garrison muttered.

Bowser looked down at him.  
"How can it be worse?"

Garrison cleared his throat and handed him a Cd case.  
"Your father…was here. And he dropped this off. It's for you."

Bowser was on his feet in a moment.  
"WHAT?WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?''

Garrison looked a bit uneasy.  
"He said just to give you this..and to watch it if you want to know who Bowser Junior's mother is."

Bowser's face drained of all color.

**Ganondorf  
**Ganondorf sat on the roof of Zelda's castle, watching the sun set. In the distance, burning airships could be seen.  
"Ganondorf ?" Zelda called out from an open window. "Where are you?"  
Ganondorf's mouth curved into a smirk.

"I'm up here, Princess."  
Sheik climbed out the window and nimbly moved over to him.  
"Are you injured?" He asked seriously. "Impa is willing to fix you up, just this once. But it's only because you and I are temporarily allied."

Ganondorf chuckled a little.  
"I'm fine, Princess. But tell me, where is your beloved Hero Of Time? Shouldn't HE be saving you?"

Sheik's response was a stinging slap to Ganondorf's face.  
"I do not need rescuing. I can handle myself." He snapped. "Link is….elsewhere."  
Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.  
"Scared that I will try to kill him? Don't worry. I could care less about where the fairy boy is. I was just curious for old time's sake."  
Sheik looked at him, obviously not trusting the Gerudo. He didn't blame the princess for not trusting him. After everything he had done, he wouldn't trust him either.

" Let's get something straight.'' Sheik's voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm trusting you for now. And only for now. Nabooru was willing to vouch for you and I trust her judgement. But I swear, if you attempt to touch the Triforce, or try to take over Hyrule, I will not hesitate to gut you like a pig.''  
Ganondorf was silent before he held out his hand to Sheik.  
"Shall we shake on it then?"  
Sheik grabbed the Gorudo King's hand in an iron grip.  
"Deal." 


	3. Chapter 2

(A.N. I decided that Eagleland, and Ness, Would be included in the story because I believe he would contribute a lot to the story. Ness and company belong to Nintendo, as do The Legend of Zelda and all things relating to Mario besides Raven,Syrio, Thalia etc.)  
Eagleland  
"NESS! NESS!" Lucas ran into his friend's house, waving a rather large package.

Ness looked up from his video game questioningly. He took the package from Lucas and checked the name on the package.  
It was addressed to him. He tore the brown paper off quickly. A large, thick volume tumbled out, along with an envelope.  
He quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.  
Ness grinned as he saw the writing. It was his penpal from Darkland, Prince Roy Koopa.  
Dear Ness.  
Unfortunately, this is not a very happy letter. I had not hoped to call for your help from beyond the sea,but it appears it is necessary.  
The Crystal Kingdom is beginning to take over the kingdoms. Sarasaland and The Mushroom Kingdom have already fallen to them.  
We have recieved word that they tried to take Hyrule too, but they were thwarted by the escape of Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm.  
Enclosed in the book is everything you need to know about the Crystal Empire. I've taken the liberty of adding in some things at the end of the book that aren't in the book.  
Once you are done, a ship awaits you at the nearest port. My sister will be waiting there to escort you across the sea to Darkland.  
I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you, but I believe you may be one of only a few people that may be able to help us put these Crystal Bastards down for good.  
All the best.  
Prince Roy Koopa the First of Darkland.

Ness picked up the volume.  
"Lucas. I need you to take a message to Paula for me in Twoson." He said solemnly. "And to the others as well."

Lucas got a pen and paper.  
"What is it?"

Ness swallowed hard. This was going to be hard to do.  
"Tell them..Tell them I am needed across the sea. I might be gone for a while. But I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can be."  
Lucas looked up from his writing, his eye huge.  
"What? Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.  
Ness nodded solemnly.  
"Prince Roy of Darkland requires my help. Now go,quickly."  
As Lucas left, Ness walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom?'' He called out. "Where are you?"  
His mother's voice floated in from outside.  
"Out here, Ness!"  
Ness smiled. She must be working on her garden. He headed outside and, sure enough, his mother was out there covered in dirt.  
"Mother.I have ...well..My Penpal said he needed me to come to Darkland. He said it was urgent."  
Ness's mother wiped her hands and held out her hand for the letter she knew he must have.

He handed it over and clutched the giant tome to himself.  
"Roy wouldn't lie about something like this. He's a Prince after all." He spoke up. "I promise, I'll get all my work from my teachers online and I'll do all my work. But I need to help him."

His mother looked up from the letter.  
"Ness..You know this will be very dangerous. You might get seriously hurt. You could get captured and we'd never see you again. This Crystal Kingdom...I remember what they were like. I may have only been ten at the time, but I remember how horrific it was, watching kingdom after kingdom fall and wondering if Eagleland was next.'' She put both hands on his shoulders.  
"Are you absolutely certain?"

Ness nodded seriously.

"I'm sure. His sister waits at the nearest port with a ship meant to take me to Darkland."

Ness's mother nodded and stood up.  
"Then I shall make sure you've got enough food to last you the trip to the ship. I trust you to take care of yourself...your father will be proud that you're helping save the world again."  
She kissed his forehead.  
"Im proud of you, Ness. But please be careful, for my sake and for your sisters."  
Ness nodded and headed up the stairs. It had been four years since he had saved the world from Giygas. He was thirteen now and his sister younger then him by a few years.  
This would be difficult. He grabbed something from his room quickly before  
As he knocked on his sister's door, he could hear her talking on the phone with one of her school friends.  
"Tracey?" He called out. "Can I come in?"  
The phone clicked.  
"Yeah! Come in!"  
Ness entered his sister's room and sat at the table.  
"Please come sit with me. I ..I need to tell you something." This was turning out to be harder then he had thought it would be.  
Her face fell as she sat down.  
"What is it?" She asked worriedly.  
Ness took a deep breath.  
"I've got to go away again..this time, over the sea. Prince Roy Koopa needs my help in stopping the Crystal Kingdom."  
Tracey's eyes went big as saucers.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"I need you to take care of Mom and the others while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"  
When she nodded, he took out what he had grabbed from his room.  
It was a faded Cap. The one he had been wearing when he set out on his journey. Smiling, he placed it on her head.  
"This is yours now. Keep it safe."

Bowser  
Bowser sat in his room and placed the dvd in the Dvd player.  
As he clicked play,his father's face filled the screen, a lazy grin on the large Koopa's face.  
"Hello Son. No need to get angry, I'm nowhere near you right now. This should have been sent with Bowser Jr when I left him on your doorstep. But it wasnt. So you have my apologies for the stupidity of your father."  
The video cut to a preteen girl put under gas. Her leg appeared to be broken.  
"A year before your son was born, A certain Lady was competing in a contest in Darkland. She happened to break her leg and I HAPPENED to be in the Capital at the time."  
It cut back to him and he held up a tube of something labelled R.T.  
"I extracted this from her during the surgery.'' He smirked triumphantly. "Lets see what I did with it."  
He cut the video to a video of a Koopa being strapped down,screaming and begging to be let free. Bowser recognized his little self and went white as a sheet.  
"Recognize yourself? During that little surgery, I managed to extract certain..fluids." There was a chuckle as it cut back to Morton. He held up a similiar tube, labelled Bowser.  
"So, I think you now have realized who his mother is, haven't you? The girl put under gas that you just saw was none other then Raven Toadstool. You remember her don't you? She was at our castle because of some disease she had. I swore to her father I'd cure her. But I ended up experimenting on you both. That's where you two met."  
The video cut to a security feed of a small girl and a small Koopa in a medium sized cell.  
Then it cut to Morton just outside Bowser's castle. The timestamp stated that it was from twelve hours ago. Bowser let out a soft growl.  
"For obvious reasons, I had to make you two forget. It's a bit funny how crazy I was back then.  
I know you hate me , Bowser. You've hated me since your brother Bones died of the pox when you two were six. I know I have not made things any better. I mean, I practically made you kick me out of my own Kingdom, didn't I?"  
A low chuckle rumbled from Morton's throat.  
"But I want to make things right now. I'm not getting any younger, and I would like to make my peace with you before I die. This war is showing all kinds of unusual alliances. I want to make up for any suffering that I may have caused you. "  
The video feed cut out suddenly, but a voice behind him continued.  
"Which is why I'm going to help you keep those Crystal Fuckers out."  
Bowser whirled around, smoke tendrils issuing from his mouth.  
"Morton.'' He snarled.  
The Koopa was twice the size of Bowser. He wore double spiked bracelets on each wrist and two on both shoulders.  
He held up both hands.  
"I'm here to help. I mean you no harm and I think you know that, Bowser." Morton said calmly.  
Bowser stormed over to him in anger.  
"And why the FUCK should I listen to anything you say?"he snapped.  
Morton smiled amusedly.  
" I've got spies in Sarasaland and The Mushroom kingdom. Spies that are currently in contact with one Thalia Toadstool. I've also got spies in every kingdom. Funny thing, they reported Syrio Toadstool is now travelling with a squire. Some boy named Veren. The funny thing is that he wasn't travelling with one before. This Veren boy? Very skilled swordfighter. I was thinking that you could bring him here to help train your sons, Roy and Iggy. ''  
He paused.  
"I am sorry for your loss. She died far too soon..Now, are we alright? We need to band together and get rid of the Crystal Fuckers."  
Bowser clenched his fists tightly.  
"..I'll trust you this one time. Fuck it up and I'll make sure you suffer for it."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

_Alright people, you know the drill, Read, review and request a song for the Soundtrack. I'd love to have some more reviews ^^;_

**Wendy  
**The day was cloudy and it was beginning to pour. Outside, the people were running for cover and getting completely soaked in the process.

Wendy sat alone by herself in a Cafe in the port town. A coffee was clutched between her claws.  
She could honestly give a lesser damn what the other cafe goers thought of her right now. Her brother had given her a job to do and she would see it done.  
She raised her cup to her lips as her eyes scanned over the paperback she was reading. It was a book Roy had given her about the World's History.  
The only parts she really cared about were the romantic bits involving forbidden romances and secret meetings.  
However, the parts he had wanted her to read were the parts about the Crystal Empire. To her, this was the most boring part of the book.  
''Miss Koopa?" came a timid voice.  
She looked up, realizing it was one of the guards she had taken with her.  
"Whaddya want?" She snapped.  
The parakoopa cleared his throat.  
"The crew is..getting restless. They request permission to go ashore and restock on supplies so we don't have to do it later.''  
Wendy waved her hand.  
"Make it quick. Ness could be here at any minute. If we don't get back soon, Roy is going to kick my arse."  
He saluted.  
"Yes Maam. We'll be as fast as we can."  
As he headed out, He brushed past a preteen weilding a baseball bat.  
Wendy put her book down.  
"Ness! Over here!" She called in a commanding tone.

The boy walked over to her in silence.  
"Are you Roy's sister, Wendy?" He asked solemnly.  
She stood up.''Yeah. I'm Wendy. We won't be leaving for a bit,so get comfy. The Captain needs to restock the ship. It's a very long voyage after all."

Ness walked up to the counter and ordered himself a drink. Hot Chocolate with a shot of vanilla. He carefully brought it over to Wendy's table and sat down.

"Is what Roy said true?'" He asked. "About the Crystal People being back?"

Wendy set down her coffee.  
"Unfortunatly yes. The fuckers were undercover for a while now. We didn't realize it until it was too late." Her fist clenched.  
"We have to beat these things and Roy thinks that with your powers, you might be able to help. Obviously, you decided to help if you're here, right?"  
Ness took a sip of his drink politely.  
"It would have been more helpful if you'd let me take my friends with me. They could help."

Wendy's grip tightened on her cup.  
"I'm well aware of that. But the ship only has room for you and I plus the crew. I argued with Roy about this, but he thought you could do it on your own."  
Sometimes she wondered about the sanity of her brothers.  
Then she remembered that her own sanity was not that great either.  
She let out a soft chuckle.  
This was going to be an interesting voyage.

**Syrio**

''Now see? This is why you don't challenge Link to a swordfight.'' Syrio chided his squire as he wrapped the boy's arms in bandages. ''Because he's better then you at these things. "

The squire frowned before giving Syrio a very stern look. He knew that he was a very very good swordfighter. To be told he was not as good as Link was insulting.  
Syrio chuckled a little.  
"I know you think you're pretty good. But I promised I would take care of you. And you getting hurt,well, that's not helping to take care of you any better, now is it?"  
The squire nodded.  
"Good. Now let's go get some breakfast,Arvet."  
A few minutes later, they were enjoying breakfast at a very nice little cafe in Castletown. Arvet had eggs and toast. Syrio had a heaping stack of toast and hashbrowns.  
Syrio studied Arvet while he ate. The boy was quieter then usual lately. He knew for a fact that Arvet was no mute. Ever since the Gerudo attack, however, not a peep had come from his mouth.  
"Listen Arvet, we need to-''  
People were rushing to the windows. The Queen was just outside the door. As she entered, Syrio, along with the rest of the cafe, knelt before her.  
Zelda stood before Syrio.  
"Syrio Toadstool. Please rise." Zelda smiled kindly. As he and his squire rose,Zelda happened to look over at Arvet. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
"...Syrio..Is that.."  
He nodded solemnly.  
"We're here to help you defend your country from the Crystal Empire."  
Zelda muffled a chuckle.  
"Of course you are. Let us hurry to the castle, before my..bodyguard starts wondering where I went."  
Off the three went towards the Castle. In Syrio's opinion, nothing was more beautiful then the castle in Aurora Borealis, the Capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the castle in Castle Town was adequate looking.  
It was time to plan. 


End file.
